1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detection of a traveling state, and more particularly, to a method of detecting whether a mobile system capable of making, for example, a rectilinear movement or a rotary movement, is traveling normally.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology in various fields such as electronics, communications, and machines, human life becomes more convenient. An automatic system moving and working instead of people in various fields has been developed and is usually referred to as a robot.
Such a robot detects its position and moves to a particular position. Here, normal traveling is essential to a movement.
For example, when rotating, a robot may slip according to velocities of left and right wheels enabling the robot to drive. In another case, when a robot goes straight ahead, its wheel may be caught and lifted by a doorsill and idle. Such abnormal traveling hinders the robot from moving to a desired position.
To overcome these problems, a method of preventing slippage of a wheel by providing a mechanical structure for the wheel is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-105781. In this case, a structure of the wheel is complicated, and a likelihood of occurrence of mechanical fault is high.
A method of calculating a position of a robot using an image of a surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,866. However, a method of detecting a traveling state of a robot is not disclosed.
Accordingly, a method of efficiently detecting a traveling state of a mobile robot and converting an abnormal traveling state into a normal traveling state with a simple structure of a driving unit is desired.